Fortunate Fortunes?
by ninja pirate princess
Summary: Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser, two of Phantom Lord's strongest, and most feared, mages, are found wandering the streets together. That's when they meet a strange old woman who says she can read their futures. What does she have to tell them about it? Will they believe her? (Hint at Gruvia & GaLe) (CHAPTER 2 UP)
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not me. **

* * *

It was a gloomy day in Magnolia, and everyone knew it. Dark clouds rolled around aimlessly in the sky, covering every bit of sunlight that dared to shine through. If that wasn't bad enough, the rain started to come down, pouring. Every once and a while, a loud clash of thunder would rang out, echoing among the town and its tall buildings. Normally, days would be filled with people yelling, walking, and playing in the sun, but that wasn't the case today. There were no people in the streets, no kids in the parks, and no birds chirped in the sky.

This could only mean one thing; the dreaded rain-woman was around.

One of the beings brave enough to walk in this weather was a woman with blue hair. At each of her strands, it curled up perfectly, matching the others around it. She held a bright pink umbrella with a heart pattern in her left hand, to shelter her from the downpour of water. She was covered from the neck down in a dark blue dress, with a furry shawl the same color. Attached to it, was a teru teru bōzu, hanging right side up, with a smile on its face, undoubtedly hand made. Her skin was pale, anyone would think that she should get some sunlight, but little did they know, she couldn't.

Although she was not alone, plainly seen beside her was a tall man with long black hair. There were many iron studs on his shirt, along his boots, and even on his fingerless gloves. His pants were now a _very _dark shade of beige thanks to the rain. On his right shoulder was a clearly seen guild mark. It was known among the people of Magnolia as the mark of a Phantom Lord mage.

He was definitely annoyed given the circumstances. The woman's umbrella didn't seem to reach his height, leaving him in the rain. There was no conversing between them, there was no need; everything could be said by the look on their faces.

As they began to walk past an alleyway, something caught their eye. In the shady darkness, there was old woman, wrapped in silky looking clothes. Her whole face was covered except for her eyes, which were closed. In front of her was a small wooden table that's surface was completely covered in water. Above her, nothing but the dark sky, it was as if she had admitted defeat.

The two were thinking of just ignoring her, but stopped in their tracks when she spoke to them.

"Young ones," she called out, her voices loud yet raspy. "Care to have your fortune's told?"

"Fortunes?" Juvia, the gloomy woman, asked.

"Don't fall for this hag," Gajeel spoke. "She's just looking to scam us."

"What good would it be to, as you say, 'scam' you?" She quickly replied. her eyes darted towards him like daggers. "To make money while also giving you false hope? Only so you can curse me in the end when nothing goes as planned?"

Gajeel raised a brow, did this lady knew who she was talking to? The feared iron dragon slayer of Phantom Lord! Although, it did seem like she knew what she was talking about, so he kept quiet.

"My fortunes are not fake, if it is bad I will not sugar coat it. The only question now is, are you two the kind that will run away, feared at what's to come?"

That was it, she was sending a challenged to them, asking if they dared to see what lied in store for them. Luckily for her, these two weren't cowards.

"Juvia will play your game." Juvia spoke, stepping into the dark alley, in front of the woman's table.

"You're future is not a game dear," the woman responded to Juvia's actions. "I will only tell you this once."

Gajeel kept an eye on Juvia's movements as she made her way towards the small table. "Ya sure you give into this hag's swindling con?"

Juvia stopped and turned towards Gajeel, never taking her eyes off of him. "Juvia can make her own decisions, Gajeel-kun." She looked back to the old woman. "Juvia is just curious about what is in store for her future."

The woman looked up, gazing into Juvia's eyes. Blue met bright green as the woman stared intently at her. Without another saying, the woman leaned back and held out her hand earnestly.

"fifty jewels." She stated.

"Money?" Juvia wondered. "Juvia is starting to wonder if Gajeel-kun is right about you just trying to scam us."

The woman sighed annoyingly, closing her eyes once more.

"Using magic tires out an old woman like me," she explained. "Nonetheless, this is still work for me. A fortune for some money, doesn't that seem fair to you?"

Juvia sneered a little, was this woman just making fun of her. As in a response the rain became to come down harder, and a little warmer.

"Cool it rain-woman," Gajeel snapped at her.

Without hesitation, fifty jewels were put on the table. The woman scooped them up with ease, her old wrinkled fingers gliding on the tabletop. In one swift motion, she held the currency to her face and carefully counted. The cloth covering her face moved a little, gesturing a smile.

"Now it's time for my end of the deal, right?" She held out a hand, and let the rain drip onto her skin. "This rain is your doing so, isn't it?"

Juvia's eyes avoided her gaze.

Out from under the table, the woman took out a seemingly large bowl. It was a dark wooden bowl, possibly handmade given how one curve didn't symmetrically match the other side. It was a surprise that it could sit up on its own, the bottom was oddly shaped, and didn't seem very useful.

They all stood in silence, the rain still coming down hard. The two women watched as the bowl filled up with water slowly. However, waiting wasn't one of Gajeel's strong points.

"Will ya hurry it up?!" He yelled at the old woman.

She turned her attention from the bowl to him, and glared angrily. "Patience is the key to winning many fights, so if you don't want to stay a little weakling, I suggest you learn to keep your trap _shut_."

Well it did shut him up, at least long enough for the bowl to fill up with water.

"Now my dear," she spoke to Juvia softly, gesturing her to lean forward. "It says here that the path you are walking on is the wrong one. You best change your direction."

"Juvia has no reason to." Juvia interrupted quickly. "Master Jose has given Juvia all that she has asked for."

"But he cannot give you the thing you desire the most, can he?" The woman snapped back, peering at Juvia.

Somehow the woman was spot on, because Juvia stepped back nervously, her free hand grasping the teru teru bōzu. Her hand shook a little, which made Gajeel lift a brow once more, what were they talking about?

"The direction you should be heading, towards that _light_," she referred to Juvia's desire, "Is in the direction of the ones you despise."

Juvia looked confused, the way to her light was the way to the hated? "What exactly do you mean by that?"

The woman didn't look up, but responded. "Saying anymore might change your future completely, so it's best to figure it out yourself."

A sneer appeared on Juvia's face, but that didn't stop the woman from continuing.

"Would you like to hear about your love life?"

"Juvia has no desire for love, that was crushed long ago." Her voice trailed off at the end, as if she was remembering a painful memory.

"Are you quite sure? Then maybe this is good news." The woman's face moved closer to the water. "The one who will be by your side, will be the one to show you what you desire most."

Juvia's eyes widened, was someone actually capable of that? Showing her what she hasn't been able to see all her life? It was almost too hard to believe; actually, it was hard to believe. In fact, she couldn't believe it. Since the beginning, she was thinking the woman was telling the truth, but now, she wasn't so sure.

However, Juvia had already spent fifty jewels, so she might as well listen to the rest.

The woman placed her index finger in the water, feeling the temperature. "The one that will show you what you desire has mighty wings."

"Pfft," Gajeel commented, wiping the wet strands of hair from his forehead. He had crept forward as the two were talking, but it still did not shelter him from the rain. "She's not going to end up with a bird."

The old woman stopped what she was doing once more. She glared angrily at Gajeel, this time with a sneer on her face. "I knew you were impatient, I didn't know you were _stupid _too." She huffed, and continued. "It's known as a _metaphor_, if you don't even know what that is, then pick up a book sometimes, that is, if you can read."

"That's it, I'm getting real tired of your bullshit and sass!"

Fearing that Gajeel would interrupt her one chance at learning her future, Juvia stepped in. "Gajeel-kun, step down." She said in a cool voice, it kept Gajeel in his place, if only for a little longer.

Juvia turned back to the woman. "Continue."

The woman was already irritated enough, so she thought it best to wrap it up. "The man whom you seek has a heart made of ice. You two won't meet on good terms; he might push you over, but he won't let you fall. He knows what's important, and soon, you will too." Her lips formed a smile behind the cloth that could be seen.

Juvia raised a brow and leaned over the table to the woman's face. "Juvia wants to know more."

"I'm afraid I cannot reveal anymore than that." With that said, she took the misshapen bowl and dumped the rainwater onto the street.

There went the only chance if Juvia knew if what the woman spoke was the truth or not. Her mind was now clouded with the idea that she was deceived, wondering if she really had been scammed. After all, there's no one in this world that could show her what she wanted, she's tried many times. Her heart has given up hope, and there was nothing she could do about it. What the woman said was soon out of mind. Juvia had felt like a fool, letting her feelings get the better of her.

She took a few steps back, she was done with all this trickery and deception.

Leaving some distance between her and the table, Juvia looked in Gajeel's direction and their eyes met. The rain had him completely soaked, yet he paid no mind. He had faced this many times since they met, so he was used to it. His arms were crossed in a way that pretty much defined him. He wasn't happy before, so she was sure he wasn't very happy now. She had just suffered a humiliation of self conflict between herself. She was not going to go through this alone.

"Alright, Gajeel-kun." She told him. He was about to question her statement, but was cut off when she continued. "Your turn."

Gajeel's face was full of confusion as he finally responded. "Huh?"

* * *

**There we have it, chapter one, done! For those of you who might or might not know, I said I'd be back with more! Haha, didn't think you'd see me so soon after the fic, "The Right Partner" did ya? Well I really am back in action, with TONS of ideas. Thanks for reading! This was the poll option that had the most votes so far, so if you still wanna vote, you can, the poll is still on my profile! If you want more, be sure to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! This is my first try at an actual Gruvia (hint?) in a fanfic, so I hope I described Juvia the way she would act (especially before Gray). So, what do you think the woman will say about Gajeel's future? Stay tuned till next time! See ya later!**

**-Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel raised a brow, but didn't lose eye contact with the rain woman. His turn? What did she mean by that?

The answer finally dawned on him when Juvia's hand gestured the table next to her.

Gajeel crossed his arms and sneered at her. There was no way he was going to fall for this lady's stupid trick. She thinks she can see the future? Ha. There's no such thing. He knew her true intentions, money. Everything revolved around it, making people bend over backwards for it. As if he would give in.

"You've got to be kidding me." He told her. Juvia didn't move, her eyes locked onto his, showing her anger. In return, Gajeel glared at her, although it didn't intimidate her at all. "Just because you fell for her scam, doesn't mean you can drag me down with you." His voice was stern and serious, echoing through the alleyway lightly with the rain.

The old woman shook her head, and waved her hand, gesturing Gajeel away. This intrigued Gajeel a little, did she finally give up? Then she looked at him.

"I have no time with those who are scared to face their future." She sent him a challenge of bravery. Something he wasn't sure of accepting. When the woman saw that those words weren't enough, she added more. "Maybe it's because you know that your future isn't worth looking into."

This irritated him a lot. It was one thing to mock him, but it was another to say that he wouldn't mean anything in the future. He was a mage of Phantom Lord, the strongest guild in Fiore, and everyone should know it. It was then that Gajeel gave a defeated sigh, with eyes that could kill.

Juvia let out a low chuckle. There was only one way to make Gajeel give in, challenge him, aggravate him, do anything that would damage his pride. She moved out of the way, letting Gajeel pass.

"A hundred jewels." The woman told him.

"A _hundred_?" He asked in disbelief. "You only asked for fifty last time."

"Your future is one that'll take away a lot of magic from me." She held her hand out.

There was no getting past her. Two stubborn people like themselves would be stuck there for hours arguing. It would only waste time, that was something Gajeel wanted to avoid. Irritatingly, he tossed the money on the table, some of it falling to the ground.

"Alright, you hag." He moved the wet strands of hair that covered his eyes, finally seeing her face to face. "Let's see how much thought you put into these fake fortunes."

The woman gave an irritated look as she responded, "These fortunes are not 'fake', and I don't think of them." She stood up and walked deeper into the alleyway, picking something up. "I read them."

With one swift move she threw what she had at him. It sailed quickly through the air, making a pitter patter soud when the rain made contact with it. There was a dull sound as it hit Gajeel in the mouth, his head whipping away from the woman.

Juvia took a stance, her legs spread out a little, and her right hand extended outward. It looked as though her body started to disappear, slowly becoming water particles. She shouldn't have let her guard down, even an old woman could have some fighting spirit in her.

"Knock it off." Gajeel muffled. He looked at Juvia, unharmed. In his mouth, an iron plate. He had to admit, it surprised him that the old woman would attack him. However, iron was his favorite snack, and he was determined to show the woman.

During that time, the woman had made her way back to the table, taking a seat. Gajeel turned her way, declaring that her attack didn't work. With his eyes still glaring at her, he bit down into the plate. The iron crumpled, and in no time, broke. He took a few moments to chew, then swallowed, smirking. The rest of the plate fell to the table, it was clear there was a clear piece missing, and what had seemed to be teeth marks.

All the woman did was take what was left of the iron plate and place it closer towards her.

Of course it bothered Gajeel that she didn't seem the least surprised. Normally, when he pulled that off, those who saw would be scared and run.

The woman just watched as the iron plate began to gather water droplets. Once the entire plate was covered in water, the woman began.

"Well what do you know?" She looked up at Gajeel, meeting his confused gaze. "It says that you are also on the wrong path."

"Heh." Gajeel huffed in return. "You're just gonna repeat the same thing you told the rain woman."

"Phantom Lord is not the guild for you."

"Enough of this crap!" He snapped at her. "It was master Jose who kept me off the streets, now you're gonna tell me to abandon all that?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you to do anything. Just heed my warning." She took another look at the plate. "You think you're the strongest, but strength can only go so far."

When she saw confusion and doubt in his face, she sighed. "Determination." She told him, his face clearing up a little. "Why do you fight?"

"To prove I'm stronger than anyone." It was a simple answer, but it was true.

"Unless you give yourself a real reason, you won't get any stronger." She pointed at him. "The will to protect, to save, that will prove a great difference later on."

"Why would I have any need for that? It's just a load of bullshit."

Another sigh escaped her. "If I tell you anymore your future will change. However, I can tell you your love life."

"Love?" He asked in disgust. "I don't need something as useless as that."

"You call it useless, but slowly, as time goes by, you'll find yourself in it. In fact, with your dense head, you won't even know when."

Slowly fall in love? Yeah right. There was no way he was going to have some stupid feelings to bring him down.

"The one that will be by your side, will have grand wings, bigger than most."

Gajeel took this time to turn to Juvia. "Did ya hear that, rain woman? We're both getting birds." He knew that old woman wouldn't approve, so he let out a chuckled. "Gihi."

"Boy," she said sternly, "It's a good thing you're so stupid, because your fated companion has knowledge that exceed many great minds. Maybe she'll be able to teach you a few things."

"Sounds like a huge nerd."

"You two won't meet on good terms, in fact, when you meet, it will be what haunts you the most."

This made Gajeel raise a brow, something to haunt him? Now that didn't make any sense, what could possibly happen?

"You might look down on her, but eventually you will look up to her for support. In return, she might even look up to you." The iron plate began to overflow a little, but the woman continued.

"You're lucky she has a big heart with a-" She was cut off almost immediately.

"Cut the shit and just tell me if she's strong." He quickly shut his mouth. It was foolish of him to get into the fortune as if it was real. There was no way.

"Well," it seemed like the woman was at a loss for words. "Not in the way you think."

Yup, that sure confused him. There was only one meaning of strong to him: strength. Was there even such a thing as another way?

"You won't know it's her right away, remember, I said it will take time to realize your feelings."

_Yeah, right. _Gajeel thought sarcastically.

"However, you mustn't let her leave your side, or you will truly regret it." The woman looked him sternly, she had to get the message to him, but it somehow wasn't working.

He just stared at her, confused.

She let out a sigh of defeat, and dumped the water off of the plate.

"Our time is up." She said, then she took the plate and tossed it at him. He caught it with ease. "Take it, I have no need for it."

"Tch, thanks for wasting my time." He replied. With the iron in his hand, he quickly scarfed it down. He said nothing else to the woman, and walked in Juvia's direction. "Let's go."

Juvia followed after him, trying to keep up with his pace. When he finally seemed to slow down, she began to talk.

"What did you think?" She found her question a bit vague. "About the fortunes?"

Gajeel scoffed. "I said it once and I'll say it again, they were just a scam for our money. They were fake."

"Juvia thinks so too." But the back of her mind still believed. It still believed that there might be someone out there who can show her what she wants. She could doubt the fortunes all she wanted, but how did the woman know about her desire?

The rain flowed down the street furiously, sweeping up any trash on the ground. There were many potholes in the road, each of them avoided by the two who walked side by side.

They soon came across an intersection that went in different directions. Gajeel turned and began to walk down a different street, while Juvia continued her way.

She stopped in her tracks, and turned her head in his direction. Seeing him walk away. "Where are you going, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia was on the way to the guild, so where was he on his way to?

Gajeel stopped as well and turned around to face her. "Gihi, I'm going to go leave those fairy assholes another present."

"You've already destroyed their guild, what more can you do?" She had seen what he did to their guild. There were giant iron rods, crushing the building. Juvia knew Gajeel was strong, but he still didn't cease to surprise her.

Gajeel cracked his knuckles, his eyes seemed to grow more with the desire for a fight. "I just wanna see if any of them want to have a little _chat_." The tone in his voice gave off a sarcastic feeling.

Juvia just sighed and turned back. "I have a feeling master had no objections to this."

There was a, "Gihi." Which answered her question immediately.

She continued walking down her path to the guild, the rain following her. "Just be sure to come back and check in with master Jose."

Gajeel continued down his way as well, the rain soon let up, which meant he was creating distance between the rain woman and himself.

* * *

In that same alleyway as before, the woman stood still as the rain soon became a light drizzle. She looked to the sky, the water droplets falling on her face softly.

"The wheels of fate are turning." She said to herself. "There is nothing that can stop them now."

* * *

**Mysterious! Right? No? Ok… Well there ya go, the second, and final, chapter of this fanfic. Thank you all who supported and looked forward to reading! What'd ya think? I have to say, this was a little trickier than I thought. Creating the characters Gajeel and Juvia were before Fairy Tail, wasn't something I had imagined to be difficult. However, time over time I would say, "Wait… they wouldn't say that…" and have to start over! Well if you like this fanfic be sure to FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and, of course, REVIEW. I just LOVE reading all the reviews! Also, the poll on my profile for my next fanfic if you want to vote. It's open to anyone! Well that's it for now, see ya next time!**

**-Ninja**


End file.
